There is conventionally known a constitution in which in vehicles including a two-wheel vehicle which steer directly the front wheel by using handlebars, a switch box having switches for operating a horn, a headlight, turn signal lamps, etc., is attached adjacent to the grip part of the handlebar so as to operate various types of electrical components, with the grip part of the handlebar kept held. In most cases, a turn signal switch is located at the center and a horn switch is below.
Patent Document 1 has disclosed such a handle switch that in a switch box attached to the handlebar on the left side, a turn signal switch is arranged in the vicinity of the lower end of the switch box, and a horn switch outside in the vehicle-width direction and a dimmer switch (optical-axis changing switch) inside in the vehicle-width direction are arranged adjacently at a position there above along an axis line direction of the handlebar. According to this constitution, it is possible to dispose the horn switch at a position adjacent to the left hand of a rider.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-53452